


Challenge

by Cuillere



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: Zevran has a difficult morning and comes to Wynne for help





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suchanadorer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/gifts).



> This was written during DA Drunk Writing Circle for @Suchanadorer/Gremlinquisitor :)

Having been the first up that morning, Wynne had already packed before breakfast and started tidying up the camp as the others went back to their tents.

Most of the others, actually, since Zevran stayed behind, reaching the dirty bowls to stack. Their gaze crossed and Wynne offered him a questioning look. He approached her with a smile and cleared his throat, the bowls entirely forgotten.

“Wynne, I was wondering. You happen to have some of that concoction left, no? The one you made for our favourite warden a few days ago?”

Wynne looked at him sternly.  
Everyone had told him to stay away from Ohgren’s challenge. The wardens, Leliana and Sten had tried it already and they knew what advantage his training gave him. Turns out she hadn’t been well and had seemed wise by opting off of it instead.  
Thinking about it now, Wynne wondered if the warnings hadn’t been what had made him accept the challenge, more so than Oghren’s teasing.

Zevran’s shoulders slumped as he exhaled sharply.  
“How many times have I asked your help, Wynne? Just this once”, he asked as he looked back up at her, “yes?” he added, a little shine in his eye.

Whether he was being sincere or mischievious - probably a bit of both - she wasn’t about to refuse to help him, but she was still going to try and help further.

“You know it’s not good for you to drink that much, Zevran.”

“I do, my sweet Wynne,” she couldn’t help looking to the skies at the flattery but also felt herself blush. “But how could I not accept such an offer?” He had brightened and winked. She was not about to let her point be forgotten, though.

“How could you accept when you had been warned against such an offer?” She asked, not entirely able to hide her smile.

He shrugged and smiled, like this was a perfect excuse. It probably was. Wynne *had* been tempted herself and had circumstances to thank for avoiding the challenge in the first place.

“If you are to keep accepting such challenges - and do remember alcohol is poison - you should know to drink water before you go to sleep, because even though I do happen to have some left, it’s not something that happens on the regular,” she scolded.

Zevran’s smile brightened and he leaned forward to give her cheek a kiss.

She swatted the hand he had left on her shoulder and instructed: “It’s the blue vial in the chest, you rascal.” She indicated the direction with a nod.

He beamed at her and Wynne sighed, content to see him joyful, despite the headache he must have had. He was always entertaining and the image of him as an assassin was leaving her much more quickly than she would have thought.  
Truly, she was glad his attempt had ended up in him joining them. She was thankful for the distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I reply to comments unless you don't want me to (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
